Anata no Egao
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Hari ini tanpa sengaja Byakuya bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil beriris violet yang mirip sekali dengan Hisana saat ia tengah dalam tugasnya untuk berpatroli di sekitar Inuzuri. A ByaHisa drabble-collection. Tujuh: Rukia. Mind to RnR?
1. Selamat Pagi

Humm... ini hanya kumpulan _drabble_ ByaHisa, kok. Cha lagi suka sama pairing ini. Dedicated to my beloved **Naito Lullaby** and **_those who love _ByaHisa**_ too_. _Well yeah_, Cha nggak ngerti kenapa dia suka banget sama pair ini, katanya _sweet_, walau _pairing canon_ ini porsinya sedikit. Tapi Cha suka juga sih. Hehehe...

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p>Seandainya dulu Hisana tidak pergi meninggalkan Byakuya untuk selamanya. Seandainya sekarang Hisana masih ada. Akankah sama halnya dengan keadaan sekarang? Jika saja ada kesempatan untuk Byakuya merubah masa lalu, mungkin ia akan lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Hisana-nya.<p>

Sebuah keinginan egois, yang mungkin saja terjadi jika saat itu Byakuya mengetahui tentang sakitnya Hisana jauh lebih awal.

**Bleach (Another Story):**  
><strong>Byakuya and Hisana<strong>

**-#-**

**-Anata no Egao-**  
><strong>[あなたの笑顔, Your Smile]<strong>

**-#-**

**Satu: Selamat Pagi**  
><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

Byakuya Kuchiki membuka matanya pagi itu, di dalam pelukannya ada seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek yang tengah terlelap. Wanita itu, Hisana Kuchiki namanya, satu-satunya wanita yang menarik hatinya, membuat perangainya yang dingin berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, dan wanita ini juga... dosa termanisnya.

"Selamat pagi, istriku," bisik Byakuya tepat di telinga Hisana.

"Uwm..." Hisana menggerakkan tubuh mungilnya, lalu membuka matanya. "...s-selamat pagi, Byakuya-sama, maaf hari ini saya terlambat bangun," ujarnya kemudian, sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Itu bukan masalah besar, Hisana," Byakuya membelai rambut segelap malam Hisana dengan lembut, kemudian mengecup dahinya.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita bangun sekarang, Byakuya-sama? Saya rasa, Anda akan dimarahi jika terlambat bangun."

"Tidak ada yang berani memarahiku," cetus Byakuya egois, "jadi, biarkan aku menikmati pagi ini denganmu."

"B-Byakuya-sama," Hisana tersipu.

Pagi itu matahari bersinar hangat melalui kisi-kisi jendela kamar sepasang suami istri itu. Sejak lima tahun lalu, Byakuya sudah membiasakan dirinya untuk tidur di atas _futon_, karena sang istri selalu menolak untuk tidur di atas sebuah tempat tidur empuk yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, lima menit, Byakuya-sama. Saya akan memeluk Anda lima menit, lalu Anda harus bangun."

"Hmm... bagaimana jika aku meminta lebih?"

"Maksud Byakuya-sama?"

"Lima menit pelukan dan satu kecupan selamat pagi."

Hisana tersipu lagi, kemudian mengangguk tidak jelas. Byakuya tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini, ia dekap erat-erat tubuh kurus itu, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hisana. Aroma sakura begitu kuat tercium dari wanita itu, aroma yang sangat disukainya sejak dulu.

Hisana dapat merasakan nafas suaminya yang berhembus di pipinya, semakin dekat dan hangat. Wanita itu dapat merasakan lembutnya pagutan di bibirnya, seolah Byakuya meluapkan seluruh perasaannya dalam kecupan itu.

Bagi Hisana, menikahi Byakuya adalah sebuah kenyataan termanis—seolah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Ia seperti putri-putri dalam dongeng yang akhirnya bisa menikah dengan pangeran pujaan hatinya.

Satu menit. Kemudian Hisana melepaskan kecupan selamat pagi itu dan memandang lurus ke iris abu-abu suaminya.

"Satu lagi?" tanya Byakuya, terdengar memohon.

"Satu pelukan."

"Hisana..."

"Tidak, Byakuya-sama. Anda harus bangun."

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan bangun."

Hisana menghela nafas frustasi, sejak kapan suaminya jadi keras kepala seperti ini? Wanita beriris violet itu kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada, Byakuya-sama, sikap Anda pagi ini mengingatkan saya pada pertemuan pertama saya dengan Anda."

"Pertemuan pertama?"

"Anda sangat keras kepala."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksud saya, saya menyukai setiap sifat Anda... hanya terkadang mengingat hal itu, membuat saya sangat bahagia."

"Kalau begitu, satu lagi."

"Lalu Anda berjanji akan bangun?"

"Ya."

"Kalau Anda bohong, besok saya tidak akan memberikannya lagi."

"Uwm..." Byakuya berpikir sejenak, "jangan seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku kepikiran seharian."

Hisana tertawa kecil lagi, kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Byakuya dan memberikan _light kiss_. Wanita berambut hitam itu lantas melepaskan pelukannya dengan Byakuya dan duduk di atas _futon_.

"Itu berbeda dari yang pertama, tidak adil," ujar Byakuya, ikut duduk di samping Hisana.

"Anda harus bangun sekarang."

"Baiklah. Selamat pagi, Hisana."

"Selamat pagi, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya bangun dari atas _futon_nya, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Hisana. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan Byakuya dengan halus, ikut bangkit dari atas _futon_.

Selamat pagi, dunia.

* * *

><p><strong>— Selamat Pagi: End —<strong>

**— 555 words (story only) —**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Ini... fluff, ya nggak sih? Soal Byakuya OOC atau nggak... Cha bingung juga nih. Hehehe... ^^a Waktu nulis fanfic ini, Cha lagi suka-sukanya sama lagu yang judulnya <strong>Ana<strong>, penyanyinya **Lia**, salah satu Ost. CLANNAD. Hope you like this fic, minna! :)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	2. Halo

Halo. Untuk chap kali ini, idenya saat melihat keluarga baru hamster Cha nih. Mereka punya anak loh. Umurnya baru dua minggu. Lagi lucu-lucunyaaaa banget. Larinya cepet. Oke, abaikan. Hihihi...

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p>Memiliki seorang anak adalah keinginan setiap pasangan yang telah menikah. Tak terkecuali pasangan Kuchiki, mereka tentu saja ingin dikaruniai anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan untuk menemani hari-hari mereka. Lalu, ketika keinginan terkabul, akankah itu semua adalah mimpi yang berubah menjadi kenyataan?<p>

Tidak ada hal yang mustahil.

**Bleach (Another Story):**  
><strong>Byakuya and Hisana<strong>

**-#-**

**-Anata no Egao-**  
><strong>[あなたの笑顔, Your Smile]<strong>

**-#-**

**Dua: Halo**  
><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

Sore menjelang, matahari baru saja akan kembali ke singgasananya ketika warna langit berubah menjadi keemasan. Hisana duduk di teras samping kediaman Kuchiki sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih rata. Tadi siang ia merasa bahwa kesehatannya kurang baik dari biasanya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke divisi empat dan memeriksakan dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak memberi tahu suaminya bahkan hingga pemeriksaan selesai.

"_Kau hamil, Kuchiki-san, selamat._"

Kata-kata Unohana-_taichou_ masih terngiang di kepalanya. Hisana masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya kini tengah mengandung—ada kehidupan kecil di dalam rahimnya, dan ini buah cintanya dengan suaminya, Byakuya Kuchiki.

_Sreeeeg_.

Pintu digeser, Hisana tak bergeming. Ia masih duduk mematung di tempatnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Adalah Byakuya yang baru saja masuk ke ruang santai di lantai bawah _mansion_ Kuchiki. Melihat istrinya sama sekali tidak bergeming, Byakuya memutuskan untuk menutup pintu kembali, kemudian mendekati sang istri.

"Hisana."

Tidak ada jawaban. Wanita itu masih memandang datar ke arah sudut halaman, dimana ada pasir putih dan beberapa batuan sebagai hiasan. Byakuya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kemudian merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Hisana.

"Hisana Kuchiki."

"A-AH!" Hisana memekik, dan langsung ditahan Byakuya dengan pelukannya dari belakang tubuh wanita itu, tangan Byakuya tepat mendarat di perut Hisana.

"Jangan berisik, nanti kau dimarahi."

"M-maaf, Byakuya-sama, Anda membuat saya terkejut."

"Hmmp," Byakuya menahan sedikit tawanya, kemudian mengecup rambut Hisana, "apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku, hn?"

"Bukan hal yang penting, Byakuya-sama."

"Bagiku penting. Katakan."

Byakuya mengeratkan pelukannya, kemudian duduk bersila di belakang Hisana sambil menempelkan dagunya diatas kepala sang istri. Hisana menunduk tersipu sambil mengelus lembut tangan Byakuya yang ada di atas perutnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang suaminya.

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan, Hisana."

"Tentang apa, Byakuya-sama?"

"Kudengar tadi kau pergi ke divisi empat. Apa kau sakit lagi?"

Hisana menggeleng, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Saya pikir begitu, karena saya merasa tidak enak badan, tapi ternyata tidak."

"Dan kau tidak memberi tahuku bahwa kau tidak enak badan. Itu kebiasaan buruk, Hisana."

"Maaf, Byakuya-sama," Hisana menunduk lagi.

Hening.

Suara angin yang berdesir terdengar di telinga pasangan itu. Seekor burung kecil melompat-lompat kecil di halaman rumah mereka, kemudian kembali terbang mengikuti angin. Hisana menarik nafas panjang. Byakuya harus tahu kabar gembira ini.

"Byakuya-sama."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana menurut Anda jika kita memiliki anak?"

Diam. Andai saja saat ini Hisana tengah saling bertatap muka dengan Byakuya, mungkin Hisana takkan pernah memiliki keberanian untuk berkata seperti ini. Dan andai saja Hisana tengah menatap Byakuya, pasti wanita itu akan tahu bahwa suaminya kini sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Byakuya-sama."

"Kurasa itu bukan ide bagus. Memiliki anak akan merepotkan."

"Begitu..." terdengar nada kecewa di suara Hisana.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Apa kau hamil?"

"T-tentu saja tidak, Byakuya-sama, itu akan membuat Anda repot."

Byakuya mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengecup rambut Hisana sekali lagi. Wanita itu dapat merasakan desah nafas suaminya setelah itu.

Hening lagi. Bahkan kali ini, angin saja tidak ada.

"Lalu bayi yang ada di dalam sini mau kau apakan?" tanya Byakuya datar, sambil mengelus perut Hisana dengan tangan kanannya.

Sepasang violet Hisana membulat, kemudian ia menoleh, menatap wajah suaminya yang memandangnya dengan segores senyum di wajah. Ketika tangan Byakuya berpindah mengacak lembut rambut segelap malamnya, air mata Hisana menetes.

"Hisana?"

"Byakuya-sama sudah tahu?" Hisana tidak berani menatap wajah suaminya.

"Ya, aku diberi tahu oleh Unohana-_taichou_."

"Lalu Anda pasti tidak senang, kan?"

Byakuya memegang dagu Hisana dan mengangkat wajah jelita istrinya agar mata mereka bertemu. Hisana takut dengan kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Byakuya. Ia takut suaminya akan memintanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini, Hisana. Sungguh."

Diam.

Hisana tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi kali ini. Sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan dari sepasang mata abu-abu itu, suaminya terlihat gembira, sama seperti di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Maaf, kurasa candaanku keterlaluan," Byakuya merengkuh Hisana ke dalam pelukannya, "bagiku memiliki seorang anak adalah sebuah kebahagiaan lain yang kau berikan untukku, Hisana."

"Byakuya-sama..." Hisana menangis lebih keras lagi, menumpahkan kebahagiaannya dalam pelukan Byakuya.

"Shhht..."

Langit perlahan mulai berubah menjadi semakin gelap, sepasang insan itu menghabiskan sebagian waktu sore mereka di teras samping kediaman mereka. Sebentar lagi, beberapa bulan lagi, ketenangan ini akan dipecahkan oleh tawa canda seorang anak. Sebentar lagi—

—halo, Kuchiki kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>— Halo: End —<strong>

**— 777 words (story only) —**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Awww... seperti apa ya anak Byakuya sama Hisana? Yah, pokoknya kehamilan Hisana adalah inti dari drabble ini. Jadi, tenang aja, bakal Cha lanjutin kok sampai nanti Hisana melahirkan. ;) Oh, lagu yang Cha dengar waktu buat chapter ini <strong>Egao no Mahou<strong> yang dinyanyikan oleh **Magic Party** dari Opening Fairy Tail.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	3. Itadakimasu

Selamat berakhir, anime Bleach! Hihihi... waktu ngetik chapter ini, Cha baru selesai nonton anime Bleach episode 366, yang katanya episode terakhir. Kamu udah nonton belum? ^^

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p>Byakuya suka makanan pedas—itu adalah makanan favoritnya. Masalahnya, orang hamil tidak boleh sering-sering makan pedas, karena tidak baik untuk kandungannya. Itu berarti, supaya istrinya tidak makan pedas, maka Byakuya harus menahan diri agar istrinya tidak ikut makan pedas dengan dirinya. Menahan diri untuk tidak makan makanan favorit sepertinya bukan hal mudah.<p>

Tapi, demi istri tercinta, apapun akan dilakukan oleh pria tampan itu.

**Bleach (Another Story):**  
><strong>Byakuya and Hisana<strong>

**-#-**

**-Anata no Egao-**  
><strong>[あなたの笑顔, Your Smile]<strong>

**-#-**

**Tiga: Itadakimasu  
><strong>**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Sudah hampir dua bulan lamanya Byakuya menahan diri untuk tidak makan makanan kesukaannya—makanan pedas yang merupakan pantangan untuk sang istri. Meski hasratnya untuk makan makanan pedas itu sudah membuncah, pria berambut segelap malam itu hanya bisa menahan diri saja, takut-takut Hisana melihat dirinya makan pedas.

Padahal, sang istri sama sekali tidak pernah melarangnya. Namun apa daya, Byakuya tak sampai hati untuk bisa makan pedas sementara sang istri harus menahan diri demi buah cinta mereka, apalagi jika mendengar _morning sickness_ Hisana setiap pagi, Byakuya semakin tidak tega saja.

Dan pagi itu, seperti biasanya, Hisana masih mengalami mual-mual—meski tak sesering minggu-minggu awal kehamilannya. Wanita cantik beriris violet itu mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya pagi itu, dan wajahnya nampak pucat. Setelah Hisana keluar dari kamar mandi, Byakuya menatapnya cemas; tatapan seperti biasa, karena khawatir akan keadaan istrinya.

Hisana tersenyum lembut, "Saya tidak apa-apa, Byakuya-sama," ujarnya, menjawab kekhawatiran Byakuya.

"Kau tidak terlihat 'tidak apa-apa', Hisana."

"U-uwm," Hisana mengelus perutnya.

"Baiklah, kita sarapan dulu pagi ini," ajak Byakuya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pelan.

Hisana mengangguk pelan, kemudian berjalan di samping suaminya menuju ke ruang makan. Makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja ketika Byakuya dan Hisana tiba. Menu makanan pagi itu adalah dua porsi sup miso yang dihidangkan dengan sepiring ikan rebus dan semangkuk kecil nasi. Byakuya mengerutkan kening ketika melihat kuah dari sup miso-nya berwarna kemerahan.

Pria itu lantas bangkit kembali dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa, Byakuya-sama?"

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak memasak makanan pedas, tapi hari ini mereka membuatnya."

"Itu... saya yang memintanya, Byakuya-sama."

"Hm? Bukankah Unohana-_taichou_ sudah bilang kalau kau tidak boleh makan makanan pedas dulu?"

"Sup saya tidak pedas, kok."

Byakuya melirik sup yang diletakkan di sebelah kiri mangkuk Hisana; kuahnya berwarna keruh kekuningan—berbeda dari sup miliknya.

"Saya sengaja meminta mereka membedakan mangkuk supaya sup saya tidak pedas."

"Untuk apa?"

"Supaya Byakuya-sama bisa makan pedas."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu memikirkanku, kan? Aku akan makan makanan yang sama denganmu selama kau hamil."

"Tapi ini permintaan bayi kita, Byakuya-sama. Anda tidak mau menurutinya?" Hisana menunduk, memandangi perutnya, kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

Byakuya menghela napas, kemudian duduk bersimpuh di dekat Hisana dan menempelkan tangan kanannya di perut sang istri. Belum ada reaksi apa-apa dari bayi di dalam sana, tapi Byakuya tahu anaknya merasakan sentuhannya.

"Pasti nanti dia keras kepala sepertimu."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau bisa membuat _Ottou-sama_ berubah pikiran," Hisana tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa, tidak semua akan kuturuti, nanti dia bisa jadi anak manja."

Hisana tertawa kecil, "Saya juga tidak ingin dia menjadi anak yang manja, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, saya rasa sup miso pedas tidak enak dimakan saat dingin."

"Selamat makan, Hisana dan... anakku."

"Selamat makan, _Ottou-sama_," Hisana tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian pasangan muda itu menikmati sarapan paginya ditemani dengan semilir angin pagi dan kicauan burung-burung kecil yang terdengar dari luar jendela. Byakuya akhirnya mengalah dan menghabiskan sup miso pedasnya pagi itu.

Selamat makan.

* * *

><p><strong>— Itadakimasu: End —<strong>

**— 494 words (story only) —**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Butuh beberapa hari untuk memikirkan judul chapter ini. Karena akhirnya menyerah dan nggak ada ide, akhirnya Cha memilih judul 'Itadakimasu'. Hahaha... saat mengetik ini, ditemani lagu <strong>Daidai<strong>oleh **Chatmonchy **(Ending Bleach ke 12) rasanya lumayan juga. :)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	4. Mood

_Gomen_... lama _update_nya, bukan karena Cha sibuk sih, tapi karena Cha lupa. #pluk _Seriously_, mungkin karena keasikan dengan pekerjaan baru sampai lupa buat lanjutin fic. Hihihi...

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

><p>Mood orang hamil itu tidak pernah stabil, sama seperti anak kecil yang selalu menggunakan emosi pada setiap pemikirannya. Tidak terkecuali Hisana, terkadang emosinya yang tidak stabil saat kehamilan anak pertamanya dan Byakuya ini membuat pria beriris abu-abu itu geleng kepala.<p>

Karena terkadang kesabaran itu juga ada batasnya.

**Bleach (Another Story):**  
><strong>Byakuya and Hisana<strong>

**-#-**

**-Anata no Egao-**  
><strong>[あなたの笑顔, Your Smile]<strong>

**-#-**

**Empat: Mood**  
><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

Kehamilan Hisana telah menginjak usia empat bulan setengah hari ini, perutnya mulai kelihatan membesar dan sudah jarang terdengar _morning sickness_ di pagi hari; Unohana-_taichou_ bilang kalau masa kehamilannya sudah memasuki trimester kedua dan sudah lebih stabil. Hanya saja, memasuki trimester kedua, _mood_ Hisana seringkali naik turun. Terkadang bisa begitu lembut dan baik sekali, terkadang bisa tiba-tiba tidak banyak bicara, bisa menjadi keras kepala, atau tiba-tiba terlihat sedih. Benar-benar tak bisa diprediksi.

Biasanya untuk menghindari pertengkaran, Byakuya hanya bisa geleng kepala dan mengalah saja, menuruti setiap kemauan istri tercinta. Namun sore ini berbeda, dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, sedikit membuat Byakuya penat ketika tiba di _mansion_nya.

Biasanya jika sore menjelang seperti ini, Hisana tengah duduk di teras sambil memandangi halaman. Sayangnya ketika Byakuya mencarinya ke sana, wanita itu tidak ada. Gusar, pria berambut hitam itupun mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah, hingga seorang pelayan terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Anda mencari apa, Byakuya-sama?"

"Dimana Hisana?"

"Hisana-sama belum kembali sejak siang tadi, Byakuya-sama."

"Hmm... baiklah. Siapkan makan malam segera."

"Baik," pelayan itu mengangguk patuh.

Ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat jika Hisana bermaksud untuk membuat Byakuya marah. Ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik dan emosinya sangat mudah tersulut jika sedang penat begini. Pria itu hanya menghela napas kesal, kemudian melangkah menuju ke kamarnya dan Hisana.

Byakuya bukan tipe pria yang bisa sabar—prinsipnya: jika pekerjaan bisa dilakukan saat itu juga, maka ia akan lakukan. Maka menunggu adalah salah satu hal yang dibencinya. Lalu hari ini Hisana membuatnya melakukan hal yang dibencinya itu; menunggu sang istri kembali lebih dari setengah jam. Ia bahkan sampai lupa untuk menikmati mandi sorenya seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan sepulang kerja.

_Sreeeeg_.

Pintu digeser, Hisana takut-takut berdiri di depan pintu sambil menunduk, memandangi perutnya yang kini mulai membesar. Byakuya berusaha tetap terlihat tenang berdiri di tempat; meski kedua irisnya tidak bisa menutupi perasaan leganya melihat sang istri sudah kembali ke rumah.

"Byakuya-sama..."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau mau keluar, setidaknya beritahu aku."

"M-Maaf," Hisana menunduk semakin dalam.

Byakuya melangkah mendekat, membuat Hisana semakin gugup.

"Kini kau bukan hanya harus menjaga dirimu, tapi bayi kita, Hisana. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Haruskah aku tahu dari orang lain?" tanya Byakuya, kali ini pria itu tidak dapat lagi menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

Hisana menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan saya, Byakuya-sama."

"Entah apa yang harus kukatakan, Hisana. Aku tidak tahu berapa kali kau akan bilang maaf."

"Tapi, Byakuya-sama, saya hanya berpikir, jika saya memberitahu Anda kalau saya akan pergi, Anda tidak akan mengizinkan saya untuk pergi."

"Bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk memberikanmu bulan pun mungkin akan kupenuhi, Hisana!" nada bicara Byakuya meninggi—ia benar-benar marah.

"Saya hanya butuh sedikit kebebasan saja, Byakuya-sama, tidak lebih," jelas Hisana tidak mau kalah.

"Jujur saja, hari ini kau membuatku kecewa dengan pernyataan keraguanmu tentangku, Hisana."

Lalu pembicaraan terhenti.

Hisana tidak lagi menjawab, dan Byakuya tampak tidak bermaksud untuk melanjutkan untuk menumpahkan semua amarahnya. Pria itu hanya berlalu melewati istrinya tanpa melirik Hisana sedikitpun.

"Makan malam sudah siap, sebaiknya kau makan."

Kemudian hening. Hisana hanya mengangguk patuh, sementara Byakuya berlalu tanpa bermaksud untuk menunggu istrinya. Derap langkah Byakuya terdengar menjauh ketika air mata Hisana perlahan menetes. Baginya, hari ini suaminya sangat berbeda—lebih arogan tanpa mau mendengar sedikit saja alasan darinya. Tidakkah pria itu ingat bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung dan tidak boleh dibuat stress?

Sambil menyeka air matanya, Hisana menyusul Byakuya ke ruang makan. Ya, pria itu sudah duduk di meja makan ketika istrinya tiba, ia sedang menikmati makan malam hari itu. Takut-takut, Hisana duduk di hadapan Byakuya seperti biasanya. Sang suami masih tidak merespon.

Hisana kemudian mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi di hadapannya kemudian mencoba menikmati makan malam hari itu.

Suasana makan malam hari itu bisa dibilang membuat tidak berselera. Baik Byakuya maupun Hisana nampaknya tidak bermaksud untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hanya terdengar suara sumpit dan mangkuk yang terkadang beradu.

"U-Uhwmm..." Hisana meletakkan mangkuk nasinya yang baru dihabiskan setengah, kemudian memegangi perutnya.

"Hisana?" Byakuya pun segera meletakkan mangkuk nasinya dan menghampiri sang istri, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hisana menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa Byakuya-sama, bayinya menendang untuk pertama kali, saya hanya kaget saja," jawabnya dengan suara agak serak.

Byakuya mengelus perut Hisana pelan, kemudian merengkuh tubuh sang istri ke dalam pelukannya. Hisana tertegun, perubahan atmosfer yang cepat sekali hanya karena tendangan dari si kecil.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku bisa mengerti kalau kau juga butuh kebebasan."

"Tidak Byakuya-sama, harusnya saya yang meminta maaf karena membuat Anda khawatir."

Byakuya kemudian mengecup kening Hisana lembut.

"Bahkan sampai anak kita menegurku."

"Saya rasa dia hanya tidak ingin kita bertengkar, Byakuya-sama," Hisana mengelus perutnya lagi, air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

Ibu jari Byakuya segera bergerak untuk menyeka air mata itu, "Maaf, hari ini aku membuatmu stress. Seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu."

Hisana tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Byakuya menghela napas lega, kemudian menempelkan telinganya ke perut Hisana, "Hei, _Ottou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ sudah berbaikan, kau jangan sedih lagi, ya?"

Ada tendangan kecil di sana, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya. Ia dan Hisana pun saling memandang dan sama-sama tersenyum.

Setidaknya, karena kejutan kecil dari buah hati mereka, _mood_ bukanlah sebuah masalah besar.

* * *

><p><strong>— Mood: End —<strong>

**— 1111 words (story only) —**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Tidak sempat memperhatikan <em>typo<em>, laptopnya dipakai gantian sih. Hihihi... Well, saat menulis fic ini, ngga sengaja terputar lagu **Sen No Yoru Wo Koete **versi **Byakuya dan Renji**. Yah, suara Bya-kun bisa dibilang lumayan sih. ^^

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


	5. Jealous

Chapter ini pendek dan ringan, karena sebenarnya awal pembuatan fic ini, Cha mau bikin _drabble_ ringan. Hehehe... :)

_Please enjoy this story, minna_! ^^

* * *

><p>Byakuya adalah pria tampan. Aneh rasanya kalau ia tidak mempunyai fans di kalangan para shinigami wanita. Namun sayangnya, para fans harus gigit jari melihat wajah dingin Byakuya memudar dan terlihat sangat lembut hanya ketika di depan sang istri.<p>

Dan Byakuya adalah pria setia, makanya Hisana tidak perlu khawatir.

**Bleach (Another Story):**  
><strong>Byakuya and Hisana<strong>

**-#-**

**-Anata no Egao-**  
><strong>[あなたの笑顔, Your Smile]<strong>

**-#-**

**Lima: Jealous**  
><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

Hari ini ada surat penggemar lagi, ada lima buah surat yang diletakkan di depan _mansion_ Kuchiki. Orang pertama yang menemukan surat itu Hisana Kuchiki, tatkala wanita manis beriris violet itu hendak berjalan-jalan pagi—sekedar memberi udara segar untuk bayi dalam kandungannya yang kini sudah berusia tujuh bulan.

Byakuya tidak membaca satupun dari surat itu, alih-alih membukanya, pria itu malah meremasnya, kemudian membuang di tempat sampah terdekat. Pria itu lantas menghela napas sambil memijat kepalanya, kemudian memandang sang istri yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Byakuya-sama?"

"Kau tidak cemburu, Hisana?"

"Cemburu?"

"Surat itu banyak sekali, hampir setiap hari datang."

Hisana tertawa kecil, kemudian menggeleng sambil mengelus perutnya. Untuk apa ia cemburu pada orang lain? Jelas sekali bahwa suaminya memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat istimewa. Bahkan bagi Hisana, bisa mendampingi Byakuya sebagai istrinya saja, adalah suatu kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Tapi saya kasihan pada yang menulis surat itu."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah pernah berkata pada mereka bahwa aku sudah punya kau, kok."

"Mereka hanya penggemar Anda, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya menghela napas lagi, kemudian kembali menatap Hisana, sang istri masih memandangnya dengan senyum di wajah. Ah, apa wanita ini tidak bisa dibuat cemburu dengan fans-fans fanatik Byakuya itu?

"Penggemar," gumam Byakuya tidak jelas.

"Anda tampan, kuat, keren, semuanya sempurna. Wanita mana yang tidak akan jatuh hati pada Anda, Byakuya-sama?"

Hisana menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, membuat Byakuya tersenyum kecil. Pria beriris abu-abu itu lantas memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat duduk dari hadapan Hisana—yang dipisahkan oleh meja, menuju ke sisi sang istri.

"Kau tahu, kesempurnaan hidupku baru kurasakan ketika bertemu denganmu."

"Byakuya-sama?" Hisana menoleh, memandang suaminya.

"Dan ketika kau mengandung si kecil yang membuat perhatianmu padaku berkurang ini," Byakuya mengelus perut Hisana lembut.

"Anda tidak perlu cemburu pada seorang bayi kecil, Byakuya-sama," Hisana tersenyum.

Byakuya berhenti mengelus perut Hisana, kemudian mengecup kening wanita yang amat dicintainya itu. Hisana menunduk sambil menggenggam erat tangan Byakuya, meresapi setiap perhatian yang diberikan suaminya itu.

Hisana tidak perlu cemburu, ia yakin Byakuya tidak akan berpaling.

* * *

><p><strong>— Jealous: End —<strong>

**— 400 words (story only) —**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Anata no Egao... sebaiknya ditamatkan chapter berapa? 10 kah? Atau 20? Atau 5 saja cukup? Hihihi... :) Menulis fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu <strong>Monokuro Sekai<strong> oleh **Kamui Gakupo dan Megurine Luka **rasanya tidak buruk juga.


	6. Kuchiki Junior

Lagi-lagi karena tidak ingin memberatkan tema, sedikit unsur humor Cha masukkan. Anata no Egao memang dibuat untuk menjadi sebuah drable ringan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. :)

_Please enjoy this story, minna_! ^^

* * *

><p>Pagi ini Byakuya dibuat panik ketika Hisana mencengkeram tangannya erat-erat sambil memegangi perutnya, ditambah peluh yang bercucuran di wajah istrinya, fix, sang istri akan segera melahirkan buah hati mereka.<p>

Rasanya ingin ia bertukar peran dengan sang istri ketika melihat Hisana mengerang kesakitan dengan wajah pucat. Pria itu sangat tidak ingin melihat sang istri menderita.

**Bleach (Another Story):  
>Byakuya and Hisana<strong>

**-#-**

**-Anata no Egao-  
>[<strong>**あなたの笑顔****, Your Smile****]**

**-#-**

**Enam: Kuchiki Junior  
>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

"_Tubuh istri Anda lemah, Kuchiki-_taichou_. Saya tidak bisa menjamin untuk keselamatan keduanya. Maaf._"

Masih terngiang kata-kata Unohana-_taichou_ beberapa jam lalu, Byakuya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan dalam wajah dinginnya. Ini menyangkut keselamatan istri dan anaknya—dua orang yang tidak bisa Byakuya pilih salah satunya, ia ingin keduanya selamat. Ia ingin menimang putra pertamanya, sekaligus merawatnya bersama dengan Hisana.

Ia tahu tubuh Hisana lemah. Kalau bisa, ia bahkan ingin menukar posisinya dengan sang istri sekarang—biar ia yang merasa kesakitan, biar ia yang berjuang demi sang anak. Rasanya sedikit tidak adil Hisana yang lemah harus bertaruh nyawa demi seorang bayi mungil yang sudah susah payah dikandungnya. Harusnya Byakuya saja. Hisana sudah cukup repot di masa kehamilannya.

Tapi itu namanya melawan takdir. Byakuya tahu itu. Dan kini yang ia lakukan hanya berdoa, berdoa, dan berdoa.

Berharap sang istri akan keluar dari ruang operasi dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Berharap sang anak akan tertidur lelap sambil tersenyum dengan imut dalam gendongannya.

Sudah empat jam berlalu dan selama itu pula Byakuya hilir mudik di depan ruang operasi, duduk, berdiri lagi, hilir mudik, kembali duduk, lalu berdiri, tanpa lelah. Sesekali menempelkan telinganya ke pintu ruang operasi ketika tidak ada shinigami yang berlalu. Hatinya luar biasa dirundung kecemasan.

Hingga suara tangis bayi mencerahkan mendung di hatinya.

"Oaaaa... Oaaa..."

"Selamat, Layla-san! Anak Anda perempuan."

Sial. Dari kamar operasi sebelah. Sejak kapan istrinya berganti nama menjadi Layla? Byakuya nyaris memukul dinding yang ada di depannya kalau saja tidak ada shinigami yang berlalu. Pria itu menghela napas kemudian kembali duduk di kursi tunggu dekat ruang operasi.

_Ayolah_, _Hisana_...

"_Namanya Ryuki_, _Byakuya_-_sama_. _Bagaimana menurut Anda_?"

Ryuki Kuchiki bukan nama yang buruk. Byakuya setuju akan menamai anaknya Ryuki jikalau laki-laki dan Yuki jikalau perempuan. Masalahnya sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu saja, anak berjenis kelamin apa yang akan dilahirkan Hisana? Rasanya setelah empat jam menunggu, mau perempuan atau laki-laki bukan masalah untuk Byakuya, yang penting anak dan istrinya selamat. Urusan akan jadi anak perempuan tomboy atau semi laki-laki itu perkara yang bisa dipikirkan nanti.

"Oaaaa... Oaaa..."

Tangis bayi lagi. Semoga kali ini bukan dari kamar operasi sebelah. Memangnya berapa banyak yang akan melahirkan hari ini, sih? Padahal hari ini bukan tanggal yang istimewa berderet seperti 10-11-2012 atau 20-12-2012 apalagi 12-12-2012.

"Selamat, Hisana-san!"

Anaknya, itu anaknya! Kalau saja tidak ada shinigami yang berlalu, mungkin Byakuya sudah melompat dari kursi sambil bersorak girang akan kelahiran anaknya.

Perjuangan Hisana selama empat jam tidak sia-sia.

Pintu kamar operasi dibuka ketika Byakuya melangkah mendekatinya. Isane-_fukutaichou_ menggendong seorang bayi mungil dengan rambut hitam legam yang tengah terisak. Bayi itu sangat mungil sekali, seperti peri.

"Laki-laki, Kuchiki-_taichou_. Dia sangat tampan. Apa Anda mau menggendongnya?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Isane memindahkan bayi kecil itu dari gendongannya ke gendongan Byakuya. Bayi kecil itu sedikit merasa terusik karenanya, ia menangis kecil, namun langsung terdiam ketika Byakuya menimangnya. Bagi Byakuya, ini _moment_ paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya—setiap _moment_ yang berkaitan dengan istri dan anaknya adalah yang paling membahagiakan.

Saat pertama Byakuya menggendong anak pertamanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hisana?"

"Hisana-san sedang dalam keadaan lemah, namun ia baik-baik saja, Kuchiki-_taichou_."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Anda sudah boleh melihatnya."

Tanpa aba-aba, Byakuya masuk ke dalam ruang operasi itu. Hisana ada di sana, tengah tergolek lemah di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Selang infus menancap di lengan kanannya beserta alat bantu pernapasan. Byakuya mendekati wanita itu dengan sang anak dalam gendongannya.

"Hisana," panggilnya.

"Byakuya...-sama," ujar Hisana lemah.

"Shhtt... istirahatlah. Anak kita sehat sekali. Laki-laki, berarti kita akan menamainya Ryuki."

Hisana tersenyum lemah, ia melirik bayi laki-laki yang ada di dalam gendongan Byakuya, kemudian menyentuh pipi bayi itu dengan punggung telunjuk kanannya. Anak itu bergeming, menolehkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan.

Hisana tersenyum lagi.

"Hei, jangan nakal, Ryuki. Itu _Okaa_-_sama_."

"Ryuki..." ucap Hisana lagi, suaranya sudah lebih baik daripada dua menit lalu.

Byakuya mengecup wajah sang anak, kemudian mengecup dahi Hisana dengan lembut. Ia tidak pernah tersenyum dengan hati sebahagia ini sepanjang hidupnya. Namun Hisana dan Ryuki-nya telah membuat sikap dinginnya runtuh.

Selamat datang, Kuchiki junior.

Inilah duniamu.

* * *

><p><strong>— Kuchiki Junior: End —<strong>

**— 999 words (story only) —**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Ah, sebenarnya fic ini sudah akan diupdate beberapa hari lalu, namun karena Cha harus pulang ke Lampung, jadi sulit juga untuk mengupdatenya. Hari ini Cha menemukan warnet! Jadinya cepat-cepat ketik cerita dalam 30 menit. Jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan, ya. Sambil dengerin lagu <strong>Sakurabito<strong> dari , enak juga, loh.

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


	7. Rukia

Ini chapter terakhir dari Anata no Egao. Mohon maaf banget akhirnya Cha memutuskan untuk menamatkannya. Hehehe... Untuk selanjutnya, Cha sedang membuat ficnetron (yang tentu saja AU. Hihi...)

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

><p>Hari ini tanpa sengaja Byakuya bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil beriris violet yang mirip sekali dengan Hisana saat ia tengah dalam tugasnya untuk berpatroli di sekitar Inuzuri. Ia ingin memberi tahu pada istrinya tentang hal ini, namun begitu banyak pertimbangan dalam pikirannya, yang paling utama adalah bagaimana Hisana akan menanggapinya?<p>

Byakuya tidak bisa lagi melanggar peraturan untuk memasukkan seorang plus dari Rukongai ke dalam keluarga Kuchiki.

**Bleach (Another Story):  
>Byakuya and Hisana<strong>

**-#-**

**-Anata no Egao-  
>[<strong>**あなたの笑顔****, Your Smile****]**

**-#-**

**Tujuh: Rukia  
>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

Sore itu Byakuya pulang dengan wajah lesu, ia menyeret langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya tanpa semangat. Meski ketika bertemu dengan beberapa pelayan atau tetua di Mansion Kuchiki, ia terpaksa harus memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya.

_Sreeeg_.

Ketika menggeser pintu, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sang istri yang tengah menimang Ryuki sambil bersenandung menina-bobokannya. Byakuya berusaha untuk tersenyum tipis dan melangkah mendekati Hisana.

"Selamat datang, Byakuya-sama," sapa Hisana ceria.

"Ya," jawab Byakuya singkat.

Hisana tersenyum, lalu meletakkan Ryuki yang sudah tertidur di atas tempat tidur kecilnya, kemudian menghampiri Byakuya lagi, membantu suaminya melepaskan kenseikan yang melekat di kepalanya. Menyisiri rambut segelap langit malam itu dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Ryuki tidur lebih cepat?"

"Ya, hari ini dia menolak tidur siang, Byakuya-sama."

"Dia mulai nakal."

"Hihihi... dia baru berusia tiga bulan, Byakuya-sama, hal itu wajar."

Hening lagi. Byakuya tidak bicara lagi. Pria itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Hisana masih belum menghentikan gerakan tangannya menyisiri helai demi helai rambut Byakuya.

"Ada masalah, Byakuya-sama?" tanya Hisana memecah keheningan, gerakan tangannya terhenti dan wanita mungil itu duduk di samping suaminya.

Byakuya tidak menjawab lagi, bahkan menghindari tatapan lembut istrinya. Ia ingin sekali memberi tahu Hisana mengenai gadis kecil yang ia temui tadi siang, namun hatinya masih urung untuk bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Byakuya-sama tidak mau bercerita," ujar Hisana sambil tersenyum lagi, "saya akan menyiapkan teh untuk Byakuya-sama."

Wanita itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Melangkah lambat-lambat menuju ke pintu kamar. Sinar matahari sore masuk melalui pintu kamar yang digeser Hisana meski tanpa izin, menimpa wajah Byakuya.

"Hisana," suara Byakuya menghentikan langkah Hisana.

"Ya, Byakuya-sama?" Hisana menoleh.

"Aku menemukannya."

"Maksud Byakuya-sama?" Hisana memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Menemukan yang selama ini kau cari..." Byakuya mencoba mengumpulkan segala keyakinan hatinya, "...adikmu."

Kedua iris violet Hisana membulat, wanita itu mematung di depan pintu, wajahnya tampak mengeras. Adik yang selama bertahun-tahun ini dicarinya itu kini ditemukan oleh suaminya. Rasa senang, terkejut, dan bingung bercampur jadi satu di hati Hisana, membuat wanita itu jatuh terduduk lemas karena kedua kakinya tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Hisana!" Byakuya buru-buru menghampiri istrinya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hisana menggeleng lemah, kemudian menangis.

"Anda menemukan Rukia... ya, Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya mengangguk, kemudian menepuk bahu Hisana pelan, mencoba memberi sedikit kekuatan pada sang istri.

"Boleh saya bertemu dengannya?"

"Besok akan kuantarkan kau bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak bisa sekarang?"

"Terlalu berbahaya. Lagipula tidak ada yang menjaga Ryuki nanti."

"Saya mohon..."

Hanya karena seorang gadis kecil yang katanya dulu pernah ditelantarkan oleh Hisana yang tidak mampu hidup berdua dengannya, sang istri jadi egois seperti ini. Byakuya mengerti Hisana sangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuang Rukia dulu, tapi permintaan ini membuat Byakuya bingung harus melarang Hisana ataukah mengabulkan permintaannya.

Byakuya menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya dengan berat.

"Aku akan memanggilkan pelayan untuk menjaga Ryuki. Kau ganti pakaianmu lalu ikut aku ke Inuzuri."

Hisana tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kebahagiannya, ia memeluk Byakuya erat-erat, membuat Byakuya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Pria berwajah dingin itu melunak, ia tersenyum tipis sambil membelai rambut istrinya.

Bagi Byakuya kebahagiaan Hisana adalah segalanya.

* * *

><p>"K-Kakak?" gadis mungil bernama Rukia itu mundur beberapa langkah, wajahnya tampak sangat bingung.<p>

Permadani langit malam yang dihiasi sinar bintang terhampar di angkasa, Byakuya berdiri di belakang Hisana yang tengah menjelaskan semuanya pada Rukia. Gadis yang mirip sekali dengan sang kakak itu kini nampak kebingungan.

"Ya, Rukia, aku hanya ingin kau tahu tentang itu saja. Aku tidak akan marah jika kau tidak menerimanya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu," jelas Hisana.

Rukia terdiam, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sambil memandangi kakinya.

Untungnya Renji tidak ada malam ini karena sedang mencari ikan di sungai sejak tadi sore—dan Rukia menolak untuk ikut karena tadi sedang sibuk mencari kayu bakar.

"Aku mengerti alasanmu membuangku. Tapi aku tidak mengerti... kenapa kau tetap mencariku?"

"Karena aku merasa berdosa telah membuangmu, Rukia."

Rukia mengangguk tidak jelas, lantas membalikkan badannya.

"Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, maka, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kau sudah bahagia tinggal di balik tembok besar itu, kan? Aku takkan memaksamu untuk hidup sulit bersamaku lagi," terang Rukia panjang, tanpa berniat menatap kakaknya lagi.

"Rukia..."

"Terima kasih, Hisana-san. Jika aku boleh bicara lagi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa keputusanmu mencariku itu sia-sia."

Air mata Hisana perlahan menetes, bersamaan dengan air mata Rukia yang juga menetes, mengalir melewati pipi putihnya. Byakuya mematung di tempatnya, memutuskan untuk membiarkan Hisana menyelesaikan permasalahan ini dengan Rukia tanpa campur tangannya.

"Terima kasih karena kau masih mau bertemu denganku, Rukia."

"Renji mengajakku untuk jadi shinigami. Jika nanti aku sudah jadi shinigami..." Rukia membalikkan badannya, "...apakah aku boleh sering-sering bermain ke tempatmu?"

Hisana menoleh pada suaminya.

"Silahkan," jawab Byakuya pendek.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha menjadi shinigami yang dapat diandalkan."

Hisana mengangguk pelan, kemudian tersenyum.

"Boleh aku memelukmu, er... Kakak?"

Hisana mengangguk lagi, membuat Rukia menghambur memeluk sang kakak dengan erat. Melepas sedikit kerinduannya, Hisana mengelus punggung Rukia dengan lembut.

"Aku sayang padamu, Kakak."

Dan Hisana tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia. Rasanya ia tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi daripada ini: memiliki Byakuya sebagai suaminya, melahirkan anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan bernama Ryuki, dan kini ia menemukan Rukia...

Rukia adalah jawaban dari pencariannya selama ini.

...Byakuya pun akan sama bahagianya dengan sang istri hanya dengan senyuman kecil dari wanita beriris violet itu.

* * *

><p>— Rukia: End —<p>

— 999 words (story only) —

* * *

><p>#curhat: Terima kasih sudah mengikuti perjalanan cinta (?) Byakuya dan Hisana selama 7 chapter ini. Maaf kalau ada typo dan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Untuk yang chapter terakhir ini, Cha lagi suka mendengarkan lagu <strong>Aitakatta<strong> milik **JKT48**. Lagunya keren loh!

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
